Inconsolable
by xXxWinglessAngelxXx
Summary: Sonic has forever his his feelings from Amy, but one day a sudden new enemy may force him to reconsider not telling her...
1. The nightmare

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and others.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Normal POV

A bright beam of moonlight sliced through the murky darkness, illuminating the brilliant pink of the young hedgehog's hair. Her hand, resting with fingers curled by her head, twitched slightly. She wrinkled her nose, shaking her head and mumbling something in her sleep.

Amy's heart pounded, and the only sound that she could hear was the roaring of blood in her ears. She forced her legs to propel her forward faster, panting as she hurtled across the open field littered with heather and gorse bushes. She knew that behind her lay the wasteland where it had all began. Her thoughts scrambled in her brain, and she didn't see the root until too late.

"Ahhh!" She shrieked as she tumbled down the gentle slope, fumbling for a hold on something. As she skidded, she felt her foot bump something and looked wildly around, seeing the rock just in time.

Amy thrust her feet out to the side, catching the rock with the tip of her toes. After a desperate heave, she righted herself and laid there, her breath scraping past her raw throat. She hardly dared to move, afraid that her ungraceful descent had warned one of the guard bots.

Sure enough, after what seemed like hours, a soft whirring noise began to drone out from above her. With a small whimper, Amy pressed herself against the hard-packed earth, praying it wouldn't see her. The buzzing grew louder, and, peeking through one barely open eye, Amy saw the robot hand of one of the huge drones.

Eyes shut tight, holding her breath, trembling on the verge of screaming with fright, Amy Rose slowly, slowly, lowered herself until she was couching on the rock, her hands against the hill the only thing keeping her from falling. The drone seemed to make a beeping noise, possibly alerting one of its fellow guards.

Taking a deep, slow breath, Amy pressed her hands harder on the turf, tensing her muscles and leaning back. With a mighty shove, she pushed off of the rock, leaping away from the robot.

Her breath coming in ragged gasps, Amy hared away from the danger, knowing that the robot would follow her. She knew she couldn't run for much longer.

Just when she was about to collapse on the hard earth, a flash of blue caught her eye, and the wind picked up, swirling around her. The streak of blue punched a hole through the robot, and it fell to the ground, buzzing.

Amy stared, breathless, as the blue streak took form. It was a blue hedgehog with gleaming emerald eyes, pointed ears and a smirk on his lips. He turned to her, his small smirk widening into a warm smile.

"Hey, Amy," he said, almost cheerfully.

"S-sonic," Amt stammered, her legs shaking from both the run and from the sight of him. As Sonic opened his mouth to say more, another, larger, more powerful robot crested the rise of the hill. Sonic stepped quickly in front of Amy, shielding her from the drone's view. He turned his head ever so slightly, grinning in a failed attempt to seem reassuring.

But in that one split second, the one moment his attention was drawn away from the drone, it fired. A loud, blaring shot rang out, ringing in Amy's ears.

"SONIC!"

Amy Rose woke up screaming.

* * *

**Drop me a review!**

**~xoxo WinglessAngel**


	2. The new day

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and others**.

* * *

Chapter 2

Amy's POV

I pressed my hand to my heart, trying to steady its wild beating. I slowed my breaths, straining to listen to the sounds of outside. A warm, muggy air enfolded the house, and the surrounding neighbourhood.

Eventually, after a long time, my heart calmed to a slow, steady beat, and I could hear the wailing sirens of police cars, the throaty roar of the many motorcycles, and the constant buzz of people talking.

I slid my legs out of my bed, standing unsteadily and walking over to my always-open window. The humid breeze caressed my face and lifted my hair from around my shoulders. I sighed, coming to realize that it was only a nightmare, it hadn't really happened. And I hope it never would. I don't know what I'd do without Sonic.

I glanced behind me, at the clock glowing at me from my desk. Four in the morning. Holy crap. Why do I always wake up so early? I yawned and curled up on my bed, closing my eyes and slowly drifting into sleep.

"Amy!" I lifted my head ever-so-slightly at the sound of the voice coming from just outside my house.

"What?" I muttered groggily, my brain still fuzzy from sleep. When no answer came, I sat up and yawned, glancing for the second time at my alarm clock. 9:00 am. Eh, not too bad. I stretched, lifting my arms above my head and twisting around. Then I stood and walked over to my window, feeling more awake.

"Hey!" Rouge shouted up from my front lawn. "How long are you gonna sleep for?" I laughed and called back,

"I'll be down in a minute!" I retracted my head from my window and walked over to my closet, yanking open the wood doors. "Huh…" I muttered, my prasinous eyes wandering over the pitiful selection. I pretty much had… red dresses, believe it or not. I rifled through them, searching for anything else. I was tired of my red dress phase.

"Hey, Amy!" Rouge called when I walked out of the front door.

"Ooh!" squealed Blaze when she saw what I was wearing. Blaze had recently been launched back into our dimension from her own, and unable to return. Ever since she had, boys had been flocking her. It was easy to tell why; she had silky lilac fur, odd clothes that emanated royalty and confidence and cold, intelligent aurulent eyes that watched your every move.

I laughed slightly, for I was wearing a red tank top, baby blue flared jeans, studded flip-flops and I had a black band wrapped around my right wrist. "Thanks!" I said to her, giggling as I climbed into the backseat of Rouge's car.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**~xoxo WinglessAngel**


	3. The fateful encounter

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and others.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Blaze's POV

"Come _on_, Amy!" I hissed, flattening my ears. Amy had dragged me and Rouge into some stupid, pink, frilly store and wasn't letting us leave. Amy shot me a glare, her hand on the rack of stupid, pink, frilly shirts.

"Too bad, Blaze," she said unsympathetically, lifting out one of the stupid, pink, frilly shirts. She held it up, turning it over a few times, examining the pattern. "What do you think?" She asked me, thrusting the shirt towards me. I bared my fangs, snarling out,

"It looks just like the rest of them." Amy sighed, placing it back. "Fine," she said, heading for the entrance. "Where do you want to go?"

"Well," I started, and I would have continued, had it not been for the mound of dark fur I collided with. "Sorry," I muttered swiftly, pulling back. As soon as I did, I got a look at him. He was a black and crimson hedgehog, with fiery incarnadine eyes, kicked-up quills, and a frown settled across his muzzle. I was entranced. _Who is he?_ I wondered, feeling a rosy pink blush spread across my cheeks.

"Its fine," he grunted, starting to push past us, heading for the exit from the mall. Before I could say anything, even just ask his name, he was gone. Amy had taken no notice to him, and had already walked several paces ahead of me. I shook my head vigorously, trying to get some sense into my brain, but, of course, it didn't work.

"-But I don't know if I'm going," Amt was saying, still stepping quickly ahead of me.

"I'm sorry," I said as I caught up with her, "what were you saying?" Amy swivelled her head and stared at me.

"I said," She began slowly, "Sonics' having some party over at his house tonight, but I don't know if I'm gonna go." I nodded, not really paying attention. So far, I really only knew Sonic, Amy and Rouge, so, I guessed, if Sonics' having people over, I won't know them. "What about you?" Amy asked, glancing at me. "Are you going?"

"Why would I?" I asked with an edge in my voice. I started walking faster, pulling ahead of Amy.

"Uh, because you only know three people," Amy said, as though it were obvious. "This could be your chance to meet others." An image of the red and black hedgehog flashed through my mind, but I shoved it to the back of my head, mentally slapping myself for thinking of him.

"Well, why aren't you going?" I snapped, crossing my arms and pointing my nose in the air. Amy shifted, clasping her hands behind her back.

"I've got other stuff to do," she murmured, flipping her hair out of her face. I could sense that there was another, more complicated reason behind this, but I kept my mouth shut, not wanting Amy to go all psycho on me.

"Alright," I said, shrugging. "So neither of us is going." Amy's eyes lit up.

"Oh, no," she said, narrowing her gaze at me. "_You're_ going. I'm not." I sighed.

"Amy," I started, "I really don't want to go somewhere, somewhere where I don't know anyone, and have others stare at me." I spat out the last few words, as familiar emotions of being excluded came rushing back. Amy looked taken aback, staring at me with wide jade eyes. I shook my head, mumbling,

"I'm not going."

"But Sonic and Rouge will be there," Amy pleaded with me. "Come on, Blaze, you need to have some fun for once!" I twitched one ear, glancing away.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll go.

"By the way, where's Rouge?"

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**~xoxo WinglessAngel**


	4. The party

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and others.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Shadow's POV

"I can't believe your making me do this," I grumbled, with a furious glance at the echidna next to me. Knuckles snorted, crossing his arms.

"If I'm going, you're going." We were standing at the front door to Sonics' house, waiting for him to answer. Sheesh, for being the 'fastest thing alive' he sure is slow. Finally, the door opened to reveal Sonic, smiling as always. He makes me sick.

"Hey, Shadow, Knuckles!" He said cheerily, gesturing for us to come in. We walked past him, looking around. Pretty much everyone was here. There was Tails, with Cream next to him, Vector, Charmy and Espio were grouped together, and Rouge was sitting on Sonics' couch, chatting with… whoa, it was that purple cat I ran into.

Knuckles, being Knuckles, made a beeline straight for Rouge, and butted in on hers and the cats' conversation.

"Hey," I said, tugging harshly on Sonics' sleeve when he started to walk away, over to Tails, "aren't we missing someone?" I was referring to Amy, Sonics' stalker until as of late; she seemed to be avoiding him along with the rest of us. Sonic glanced around, his smaragdine eyes confused.

"Uh… no I don't think-oh!" His gaze flickered over the group once more, taking note of a quick head count. "Huh, that's weird…" he trailed off, and got that dumb Sonic look on his face that he has when he's trying to figure something out… or understand what someone's saying.

"Did you even invite her?" I asked, doubting that Sonic even thought to drop an invitation in Amy's mailbox.

"Yeah…" Sonics' nose wrinkled, his eyes narrowed, and his mouth set in a straight line, "yeah, I did." I rolled my eyes scornfully, assuming that, as always, Sonic was trying to cover up. Sonic shrugged, his eyes becoming bright again.

"Oh, well. Maybe she's just running late."

"Yeah," I deadpanned, walking away, towards Rouge, The lilac cat, and, now, Knuckles, "right."

"But why would you just drop it? Why not keep bugging her till she tells you?" Knuckles was pestering the cat, his features set in a confused frown. The cat sighed, shaking her head.

"Hey, Shadow!" Rouge squealed, jumping up and flinging her arms around my neck.

"Ack! Rouge!" I shouted, grabbing her wrists and tugging at her arms. No matter how hard I pulled, she wouldn't release her vice-like grip. "Rouge!"

"Oh!" Rouge pulled back, giggling maniacally. "Sorry!"

"Hmph," I muttered, turning back to Knuckles. "Who's this?" I asked, flicking my hand at the violet cat while at the same time rubbing my neck.

"Oh, yeah!" Knuckles said, looking as though something had just dawned on him. "Shadow, this is Blaze the Cat, Blaze this is Shadow the Hedgehog." I nodded to her, feeling a crimson blush spread across my muzzle.

From behind me, Rouge let out another giggle. I turned my head back to her and narrowed my red eyes.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

**Read and Review, my lovlies!**

**~xoxo WinglessAngel**


	5. The consolation

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and others.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Amy's POV

"Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me." The small, ginger and auburn she-cat in front of me simply shrugged.

"Sorry, miss," she said in a sweet voice, "but that where I last saw him." I sighed, and then forced myself to give her a bright smile.

"Oh, well," I said, already walking away, "thanks anyway." Just as I was about to break out into a sprint, I heard her voice calling to me again.

"Wait, miss!" She ran up, her green eyes sparkling. "Isn't that him?" She swung her arm out and pointed down the street, smiling up at me. I frowned briefly at her before looking at where she was so enthusiastically pointing. The instant I did, I gasped.

"Thanks so much!" I called back to the ginger tabby cat as I ran off.

"Your welcome, miss!" she replied, taking off down the street.

"Silver!" I yelled, sprinting faster towards the argent hedgehog. He turned his head, locking his saffron eyes with my jade ones.

"Hey, Amy," he said, flashing me a smile. Ever since I had met Silver, I've been very close to him. I knew I could share my nightmare with him, he wouldn't tell.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"So… yeah, that's why I'm here and not there." Silver's eyes were wide and fixated on me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay, I know it's weird, but if you keep staring at me like that, I'm gonna hit you!" Silver shook his head vigorously, probably trying to make sense of what I just said.

"I-I, uh…" He trailed off, giving up trying to comfort me. "Alright, here are the facts, Amy, one, that DIDN'T HAPPEN. It was a nightmare, that's it. Two, avoiding Sonic isn't going to help. If Sonic did die saving you, that would be his choice. Sonics' never gonna just leave you in danger. Even if it means risking his life, he'll save you." Now it was my turn to stare at Silver. I opened my mouth to say something, though nothing came out. I closed it again. Then opened it. Then closed it. Silver sighed.

"Amy, stop that, you look like goldfish." I frowned, trying to make sense of the whirlwind of thoughts in my head.

"So… you're saying that I _should_ go to Sonics'?" Silver nodded, also giving a small shrug.

"Come to think of it, yeah, I guess I did just say that." I laughed slightly, hugging Silver tightly.

"Thanks, Silver!" I said as I leapt of the couch we had been sitting on. (We were in his house.) I ran out the door, calling back,

"I'll see you later!"

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**~xoxo WinglessAngel**


	6. The hostage

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and others.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Sonics' POV

"Amy?" No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep the surprise and delight out of my voice. The lovely pink hedgehog in front of me lowered her head, lifting only her eyes to look at me. God, why does she have to be so beautiful?

"H-hey, Sonic," she stammered hesitantly. "I guess I'm kinda late, huh?" I could do nothing but stare as she smiled at me, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Um, uh- yeah, I guess…" I trailed off, quite unsure of what to say next. "Well-uh, come in!" I stepped aside, smiling as best I could as she walked tentatively past me, looking around the room. She immediately caught sight of Shadow and the purple cat, Blaze, sitting together on one of the armchairs.

"Hey, Blaze!" Amy exclaimed cheerily, running over to her friend. I just stood and watched, a half-smile playing across my face.

Just as I was about to go over to them, a high-pitched, blood-curdling shriek ripped through the air. I stiffened, swivelling my ears toward the sound of the noise. It was coming from outside.

"Wh-what was that?" Amy's quavering voice sounded quite close to my ears. I turned my head and found her standing next to me, a frightened look sparking in her eyes.

"I honestly don't know." I responded, frowning. Taking one hesitant step at a time, I inched forward to peer around the corner of the door. The sight that greeted me forced a small, inaudible gasp past my lips.

There, in the middle of the street, was a gigantic, complex robot. With several different weapon-ready arms, glowing red eyes and a menacing stance, I didn't know what to make of it at first. Just as I got my thoughts in order, however, Amy burst forth and sprinted down the street, straight towards the robot.

"No!" Her loud cry echoed down the empty road, coming back to me several times.

"Amy, wait!" Blaze shoved me out of the way so roughly that I fell back, landing with a sickening thump.

"Get up, faker," Shadow snarled as he raced past me, hard on Blaze's heels. I grumbled to myself as I pulled myself to my feet, grimacing.

Amy was standing on the street, right in the robot's vicinity, glaring defiantly up at it. Blaze and Shadow, once they reached her side, started trying to coax her back to the house. They both had a hint of confusion in their hushed voices; no one knew why Amy was so worked up at the sight of the robot.

Then, I saw it. A flash of bright green, a slight sparkle of light ginger, and then a splatter of dark red. The robot had a small, tabby she-cat clasped in his hand.

"Miss!" The tabby cried, "Help me, please!" Amy let out a cry of frustration and anger, and then extended her hand to the side, palm facing out. The next moment, her Piko Piko hammer was in her hand.

"Let. Her. Go." Amy snarled up at the robot. "Or you'll get a fight."

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**~xoxo WinglessAngel**


	7. The new enemy

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and others.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Amy's POV

Why her? That sweet, innocent little cat that had helped me before. Why take her? What did she do?

My head hurt, with all these thoughts tumbling around. But then one, and only one thought came to full light: I had to rescue her. I couldn't go back to the house, as Shadow and Blaze were so vainly trying to get me to do. She helped me, now it was my turn to help her.

"Release her!" I swung back my hammer and tensed my muscles, preparing to jump and smash the robot's arm.

"Amy, no!" Just like in my dream, Sonic rushed forward in a blur of azure and stood protectively in front of me, arms spread. "I won't let you get hurt!" he growled to me, and I could see in his eyes that he was genuinely worried and scared.

"S-Sonic…" I stammered, blushing furiously. "I have to help her…" I murmured, willing him to understand. Sonic just stubbornly shook his head and faced the robot with a threatening growl. I blinked helplessly, staring pleadingly up at the little cat.

"You can't help her," Sonic muttered to me. "You just can't"

"And why not?" I demanded, pondering this. Did Sonic know something about the tabby that I didn't?

"Not her," Sonic snarled. "Leave her to the robot." By now, I was completely and utterly confused. Why couldn't I help her? Sonic pushed me gently back so I was standing next to Shadow, who stepped slightly in front of me and Blaze. "Go," Sonic said loudly to the robot. "Leave and take her with you." Once he was almost at the feet of the robot, the little cat gave a wicked grin.

"What?" I whispered, peering closer. The white around the tabby's green eyes began to turn black. Her jade orbs turned white. An odd black energy crackled around her, and in one split second, a massive explosion knocked us back.

My eyes fluttered, and I felt pain coursing through me. I forced my eyes to open to the blurry and jumbled world that surrounded me. I groaned, pushing myself into a sitting position, though my muscles screamed in protest.

"Sonic?" I asked huskily, my throat burning. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see through the dust. There, a flash of sapphire, lying on the ground. "Sonic!" I screamed. With the last scraps of my energy, I leapt up and sprinted over to him. His eyes were closed.

"No…" I whispered, and then looked around for the cat. "What have you done?" I cried.

"Fool." My head jerked up. There, hovering maybe about ten feet above me was the cat, totally and completely transformed. Her eyes black and white, still emanating the black energy, her long, curved claws unsheathed, and fangs poking out from her mouth, she was a vision of terror.

"Who are you?" I whispered hoarsely. She smiled, revealing a mouthful of sharp teeth.

"Me?" She cooed in an eerie-high voice. "I'm your worst nightmare."

* * *

**Read and Review, my lovlies!**

**~xoxo WinglessAngel**


	8. The promise

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and others.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Sonics' POV

Everything was black. All I could feel was a warm presence next to my body. Faint shouts rang in my ears, and I struggled to regain consciousness. After a few minutes, I could feel the cold pavement below me. I could move my hands, if only slightly.

"Amy…?" I murmured weakly, and instantly felt her warm hands on my cheeks.

"Sonic?" I heard her softly call. "Sonic are you alright?" Even in my state, I managed to push a small laugh past my lips.

"Oh, yeah," I whispered, "I'm great," I heard Amy choke out a sob, and I opened my eyes to a squint. Her pink face was fuzzy in front of my eyes. "What happened?" I murmured. Before Amy could answer, a loud, furious shout cut through the air.

"What?" I saw Amy whirl around, and I could feel the fear radiating off her. "He's still alive?" Faintly, in the distance, I saw… the little tabby. She was transformed now, to a menacing and evil-looking creature with needle-sharp teeth and claws.

"N-no, please!" Amy begged, placing her hand protectively on my arm. "Don't hurt him!"

"You don't get it, do you, you stupid girl." The cat hissed the black energy around her growling and snapping angrily. "That's what I want!" I frowned, confused. I don't remember being on anyone's death list other than Eggman. Who was this cat? She glared at me as if she could read my thoughts.

"Do you know what it's like to lose everything?" The cat screamed. Amy gasped. "Well, I do! And you know whose fault it is? YOU!" She pointed an accusatory finger at me.

"Who are you?" Blaze yelled bravely from the sidelines. The cat whipped around, her white and black eyes now fixed on the lilac cat. Shadow growled and stepped in front of Blaze.

"Mosaic," the she-cat snarled. "I'm Mosaic." At this, Shadow's eyes widened. I could almost see the name bouncing around in his head.

"Mosaic?" I heard Amy whisper. She turned to me. "Who's Mosaic?" I shook my head.

"I-I don't know…" I mumbled weakly.

All of a sudden, Amy was gone. I don't know where she went, but then a ginger and auburn face swam into view, and I instantly knew who it was. Mosaic.

"You took everything from me," she whispered, and for one split second, I could see that innocent face of a young cat again. But then it was gone. "You destroyed my home, my family," her voice rose to a shriek, "even the one I loved! Now you'll pay!" I closed my eyes tight as she drew back her arm, claws at the ready, and prepared for the impact. But it didn't come.

"What?" I opened my eyes again to see Mosaic standing a couple paces away with an evil smirk on her face.

"Oh, no, Sonic," she hissed tauntingly. "Not yet." I blinked, confused. "First I want to see you squirm." And, with that, she disappeared.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**~xoxo WinglessAngel**


	9. The truth

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and others.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Shadow's POV

No. Way. In. Hell. Mosaic, out of all the evils of the universe, why Mosaic? No one else knew. Only me. Well, of course, how could they know the story of the seemingly innocent, yet truthfully black-hearted Mosaic?

"Shadow!" Blaze snapped her fingers in front of my eyes. "Are you alright?" I blinked several times and stared at her. Then, I remembered where I was.

"Sonic!" I heard Amy yell. I looked sharply over, and then dashed over to her, Blaze just behind me. "Sonic, wait!" Once I reached her, I realized that she wasn't trying to get him not to run away, she was trying to get him to stay conscious.

"But I'm so tired…" Sonic murmured, his eyes closing slowly.

"Sonic!" I snapped, irritated. There was no way I was going to let him get away with this one. Sonic laboriously opened his eyes again.

"What?"

"Why did you piss her off?" I practically shouted in his face. "What did you do to her?" Sonic flinched, sighing.

"Honestly," he started, smirking slightly, "I don't know, Shad." I growled.

"Don't call me Shad." Blaze frowned, deep in thought.

"Well, first," she said, turning to me with curiosity sparking in her eyes, "Who is she?" I hesitated. I didn't really want to explain it.

"Well, Mosaic," I started, and then let out a sigh. "Mosaic started out as just what she first seemed, a little, innocent she-cat. She lived in a quaint little town with her mother, father and two brothers, Dusk and Spike. She was probably the happiest little girl in the world. But then…" I sort of trailed of, and Blaze nudged me.

"Then…?" I sighed again, feeling burdened with telling them.

"Then a dark evil came to her hometown. Dark Gaia." At these words, Sonic flinched. I could tell that they were starting to catch on. "That was when Sonic was infected with Dark Gaia's powers and turned into a werehog. As he was gathering the pieces and sealing them away, he didn't destroy anything… except one village." Sonics' eyes flew wide. Now he had no trouble opening them. "That village just so happened to be Mosaic's hometown. Her family was killed, her love was killed, and, in the end, her town was in rubble." I took a deep breath before continuing. "Dark Gaia came to her, promising powers beyond her wildest dreams and revenge on the one that killed all that mattered to her. All she had to do was… escape Death." Everyone gasped. "Dark Gaia killed Mosaic… or at least tried to. Mosaic, infused with Dark Energy, escaped Death's reaching hands. She was granted Dark powers, and sent to kill you." I locked eyes with Sonic as I said this. He looked frightened. "Mosaic has been hell-bent on killing you ever since that night." Silence followed my words.

"Wait…" Amy raised her head, suspicion and curiosity lighting her eyes. "How do you know?"

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**~xoxo WinglessAngel**


	10. The accusation

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and others.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Amy's POV

"Lie still!" I gently pushed Sonic back down, forcing him back onto the bed. He pouted, protesting,

"I don't need to be taken care of! I'll be fine!" I pressed another bandage on the nasty red cut on his arm. Blood still flowed from the open wound, striking worry and fear in me.

"You won't be fine if this cut isn't bandaged properly!" I snapped, gently wiping the blood from his arm. I tossed the bandage into the garbage, leaning back and sighing. "Sorry, Sonic," I said, smiling lovingly at him. "But you can't go running off after you were just attacked by an evil little she-cat infused with Dark Energy." Sonic rolled his eyes, though he smiled slightly.

"I can't?" he asked sarcastically. I laughed softly.

Shadow had told us everything. How did he know? He was there. He had seen Dark Gaia and Mosaic when she had been given her powers. He hadn't seen her escape Death's claws, but he figured that if she was still alive… well, she must have… seeing as she was, you know, alive. All we had to know was try and figure out a way to convince Mosaic that she didn't need to kill Sonic. That was the hard part.

"Amy?" I looked up as Tails walked in.

"Yeah, Tails?" I stood and walked over to him. As I passed the sulking Sonic, I gently ran my fingers across his forearm, laughing inside as he blushed insanely.

"Shadow says he needs to talk to you." Tails turned and beckoned for me to follow him as he walked out and over to the main room of his workshop. I followed curiosity and suspicion mixing inside me. What could _I_ possibly have to talk about with Shadow?

"Hey," he said once I walked in. I just nodded, narrowing my green eyes slightly. He gestured to Tails and the orange kitsune nodded once and walked out, smiling at me as he went.

"What is it?" I asked slowly, walking around to stand in front of him.

"Mosaic just used you as bait, right?" he said to me, arms folded.

"Well, yeah," I responded, frowning. "I guess."

"Hmm…" Shadow cast his eyes down, ruby eyes looking deep in thought. I froze as a sudden realization hit me. My breath caught in my throat and my head started to spin. He couldn't… could he?

"Wait…" I murmured, stumbling slightly. "You don't think I _helped _her, do you?" Shadow said nothing, just stared at me with blank eyes, though I could see small flares of sadness. "What?" My voice lowered to a whisper. "You of all people, Shadow, you! How could you even _think _that I would help Mosaic?" Shadow just sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Sorry, Amy, but that seems like the only reasonable explanation as to how Mosaic found Sonic." I gaped at him, my brain working slower than I would have liked.

"I-I…" I trailed off, trying to sort my thoughts. Shadow, staring at me with a certain look in his eye, wouldn't be easy to convince. "Alright, Shadow," I growled, taking a step forward. Shadow blinked, obviously surprised. "Think for a moment, why would _I_ want to kill Sonic?" At this, Shadow frowned, and I could pretty much see the words 'error, does not compute', flashing in his brain.

"Shadow?" He didn't respond, he looked frozen. "Oh, God, not again…"

* * *

**Read and Review, my lovlies!**

**~xoxo WinglessAngel**


	11. The discussion

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and others.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Sonic's POV

"Tails?" No response came floating back to me from the hallway. "Tails!" Still nothing. The kitsune didn't answer nor did he walk in the door. I let out frustrated growl and fell back on the pillow, sighing.

Amy had come back in from hers and Shadows conversation, but she had looked distracted, and she had accidently pricked me with the needle she was using to stitch one of the bad cuts on my arm. When I had questioned her about it, she had just laughed shakily and brushed it off as nothing.

After that she had left in hurry, stuttering an excuse about how she had to go talk with Blaze…or something like that.

I turned my head and frowned at the blank white wall, my mind working at its full capacity. Which isn't a lot, if you were wondering.

I must have dozed off, 'cause the next thing I knew, Knuckles was standing over me, shaking my shoulders. I pushed him off me, grumbling about how he shouldn't be disturbing my 'much-needed rest'.

"What is it, Knuckles?" I yawned, reaching my arms above my head as I stretched. Knuckles flopped down into the chair next to me, sighing heavily. I blinked at him, feeling slightly amused.

"It's Shadow," he complained, folding his large hands and resting them on his knees. "the guy's done nothing but whine about how close he is to finding out how to stop Mosaic." I laughed, knowing Shadow all too well.

"Lemme guess, he's not actually doing anything but complain?" I asked, stroking my chin in a fake thoughtful manner. Knuckles pointed at me with no enthusiasm what-so-ever.

"You got it," he confirmed, leaning back into a reclining position.

"Kind of like you right now," I said, smirking. Knuckles glared at me. Before he could retaliate, however, the door burst open and Blaze rushed in, looking quite urgent.

"What's up?" I asked, folding my arms behind my back and kicking up my legs. Blaze stopped by the chair Knuckles was in, using the back for support as she leaned over and panted. After a small awkward silence, she straightened, brushing her hair out of her eyes – she had it down today - and said,

"Shadow accused Amy." Neither Knuckles nor I replied for a while. I sat with one eyebrow cocked at her, a curious smirk forming on my lips. Knuckles just full-out frowned, mouth open like a goldfish.

"Shadow accused Amy…" I repeated slowly, smiling, "of what?" Blaze glared at me, looking annoyed, and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know," she muttered, sitting neatly in the chair next to Knuckles. "She just told me that Shadow had accused her, then she started ranting about something, I think it had to do with Mosaic. Or something."

Knuckles sighed and stretched, looking frustrated.

"Well, this is turning out to be a GREAT day, don't you think?"

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**~xoxo WinglessAngel**


	12. The secret meeting

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and others.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Blaze's POV

Silence gripped the air, the blackness of the night shrouding us in shadow as we peered from out sanctuary on the side of the road. Fear nailed out feet to the ground, and nervousness made our hearts accelerate to unthinkable speeds. Silver's constant attempts at talking had puttered out once Mosaic had walked into our line of view. It's not like anyone was answering him anyway.

"What do you want from me?" The terrified voice came from a large male cheetah, who looked just as terrified as his shaky sentence indicated. Mosaic was toying with him, looking utterly calm as she picked at the dirt under her claws.

"I want nothing from you," she said in an eerie voice. Not once did her jade eyes glance up at him.

"Then why did you call me here?" he braved to ask, though the light glinting off his eyes revealed his inner fear. "I shouldn't be here. I could get in trouble!" Mosaic gave a short, cold laugh.

"Like I care about that," she snapped; her attention finally on him. Her eyes blazed in the dark, and her fangs glinted as her lips peeled back in a snarl. "I only care about one thing, and you know what that is." She leaned closer to him, and he flinched visibly. "You also happen to know _where_ it is."

"I-I already told ya, I don't!" The cheetah threw his hands up in defeat, backing away from her. His tail left a furrow in the dust and grime on the concrete. "I don't know where he is!"

"Lies!" Mosaic's claws were at his throat in an instant. He gave a strangled cry of fear as she pushed him against the wall, with a strength that denied her size. "You're lying!" her voice stayed even, and quiet enough so we could just hear it.

"I'm not! I swear!" The cheetah was writhing under her, trying to escape. Sweat dripped down his forehead, and his hands skittered frantically over the wall behind him. "You gotta believe me!" Mosaic wasn't having any of _that_.

"Well, I don't!" she snarled. She leaned closer, and hissed in his ear, "Now listen closely. You will find me the hedgehog, and you will tell me where he is, understand?" The cheetah hesitated, and she pressed her hand against his jugular vein. His head bobbed up and down frantically.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" He coughed and spluttered as she released him.

"Good," she growled. "Now go." He didn't need to be told twice. Without a backward glance, he practically sprinted into the shadows, his golden fur and hazel eyes disappearing within a second. Mosaic lingered for a moment, her claws tracing the line of the bricks in the wall.

Hidden by the gloom, I frowned. Why wasn't she leaving? The others – Sonic, Amy and Silver – seemed to be thinking the same thing. I could tell by Amy's shifting, Sonic's low growl, and Silver's hand on my arm. I just shook my head, indicating that we _probably_ shouldn't say anything.

Mosaic stayed where she was, looking impatient and expectant. It wasn't long before another figure, an auburn male fox with white accents on his fur and piercing green eyes crept out.

"Hello, my dear Neeq," Mosaic purred, "how, kind of you to _finally_ show up." The fox rolled his eyes and walked closer to the demonic cat.

"Nice to see you too, Mosaic," he snarled. "Now, do you want the info or not?" Mosaic's eyes flashed.

"Obviously!" she hissed. "Why else would I call you out here?" Neeq, unfazed, pulled a green stone out of his pocket. It was large and glowing with power. I felt Sonic shift next to me, but before he could cry out, Amy had her hand over his mouth.

"Brilliant," Mosaic murmured, reverting back to her sweet self. She took the gem from him and held it delicately in her hands.

"The hedgehog has more friends than what you saw," Neeq said, clasping his hands together. "They're all powerful. I'm telling you, Mosaic, it's gonna take a lot to bring this hedgehog down."

Her face lit by the glowing of the gem, Mosaic grinned wickedly.

"Good," she hissed, "I like a challenge."

* * *

**Read and Review, my lovlies!**

**~xoxo WinglessAngel**


	13. The solution

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and others.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Sonic's POV

"So what are we supposed to do?!" Blaze threw her hands up in the air, as she paced back and forth in front of Silver, Amy and I. Her frantic footsteps and panicked voice were really getting to me, because I was starting to shift anxiously in my seat.

"Calm down, Blaze," Silver soothed, as he leaned forward in his own chair and planted his elbows firmly on his knees.

"Why should I?!" she exclaimed, her brows furrowing together and her ears flattening against her head. "I can't!" Then she wheeled around and jabbed her finger at me. "This was your idea! You fix it!"

I blinked, startled. "Fix what, Blaze?" I asked, perplexed at her accusation. Other than finding out about Neeq, I didn't see what was wrong…

She looked at me, almost as shocked as I was. "What do you mean, fix what? Mosaic has spies! She knows where we are, what we do, and who are out allies!"

"And there isn't anything we can do about it!" I forced myself to keep my voice down, though a rougher edge had crept into it. "She already knows all there is to know, so how can we fix anything?!"

Obviously unable to come up with another argument, Blaze simply threw her hands up, gave an angry growl and marched off. Silver blew out a hefty sigh and pushed himself up, walking out after her with one last salute at Amy and me.

"She blames you, you know." Amy's voice was so quiet that at first I wasn't sure if it was that annoying second voice in my head or her. But once I glanced over and found her staring at me, I was sure it was the latter.

I hefted out a laugh-slash-sigh. Running one hand across my long blue quills, I gave her a small nod of agreement. "I know. And I guess I should take some of the blame; it was my idea to spy on Mosaic after all." I punctuated my words with a shrug, then a lopsided smile. "It wasn't hard to guess where she would be, that's Shadow's favorite alleyway."

This comment earned a light giggle from the pink hedgehog. I didn't know why, but for some reason, as of late, I had wanted to see her smile, to hear her laugh, more. For some reason that I still can't figure out, my heart fluttered about every time I saw her soft smile or heard her chiming laugh. I wasn't a bed feeling, per se, but I knew it would really only cause trouble on the Mosaic front.

"So, how will we stop her?" Amy asked, her small hands twisting together where they sat resting on her lap. Another sigh escaped me. I all of a sudden felt really tired. My injuries from Mosaic had long since healed, but my bones were weighed down suddenly with weariness.

"I honestly don't know, Amy," I admitted, lifting my eyes to the ceiling of the pure white room. "I really don't know how we should go about this." I lifted one shoulder. "Maybe Shadow'll know." Oh, how it pained me to say that.

I knew that lately Shadow had been taking on a lot of the leadership roles that I normally covered, and evidently it bugged me. I was annoyed that my place in this group had been all but taken over.

But, then again, if it helped us stop Mosaic, I was all for it.

As my thoughts started to spin out of control, Amy had fallen silent, fiddling with her thumbs as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. An awkward silence descended on us.

Just as I opened my mouth to say something, anything really to break the silence, the door swung open and smacked into the far wall, knocking me out of my thoughts and Amy right out of her chair.

I slapped my hand over my mouth, trying to contain my involuntary laugh. Amy, with a rosy blush lining her cheeks, pulled herself up and sat again, crossing one ankle over the other and tipping them off to one side.

Blaze and Silver, the ones who had just entered the room, looked on with wide, startled eyes. Blaze just ignored the clumsy mistake and walked further into the room, while Silver shot me a wide grin, which I returned happily.

After shooting both Silver and I a hard glare, Blaze drew a deep breath and announced,

"I know what we can do." I raised one eyebrow at her.

"And what is that?"

A small smile tugged the corners of Blaze's mouth up. "Simple. We find Soleanna."

* * *

**Ooouuu, how's that for a cliffhanger? As for who is Soleanna...well, you'll just have to wait and find out.**

**Read and Review, my lovelies!**

**~xoxo WinglessAngel**


	14. The demoness

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and others.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Amy's POV

The darkness surrounding us was so thick, so stifling, that I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face. It's difficult enough to follow one person through the cloud of black – what with every single noise echoing across the walls – let alone keep track of four others.

I was at the head of our little group, leading us further and further into the abandoned warehouse at the end of Southern Avenue, and possibly further toward the last steps we'd ever take.

None of us had ever actually met Soleanna. We had all heard of her, we had all been recounted the many stories and sightings of her, and even that was enough to tell us that we probably didn't want to know her.

"Amy…" Sonic's hushed voice caught my attention. I turned to him, about to tell him to be quiet; that we shouldn't be talking right now. His emerald eyes were wide, and his hand was shaking as he pointed to an area about ten yards away from us. "Is…is that…?"

I followed where he was pointing, and found myself staring into a pair of deadly-looking, azurite eyes. They were bright and luminescent, with a slit of pitch-black through each center. They blinked once at us, and then disappeared completely from view.

"What was that?" My voice came out hoarse and whispery and I could feel my legs trembling under me. Sonic's reassuring hand was on my shoulder the next instant, as Blaze's growl reached my ears;

"Soleanna…" As soon as the fatal name left her mouth, a gasp came from behind her, from the gray hedgehog at the very back of our group. Four heads turned to look in alarm at Silver, eyes wide and urgent, the unasked question going through all our minds. However, it was Shadow who voiced it aloud.

"Did you see something?" A trembling nod confirmed our fears, and a shaking hand pointed to where we all knew we would find our worst nightmare.

Cautiously, slowly, my eyes followed where Silver was pointing, and again found myself enraptured by two cobalt eyes. They blinked again, but this time didn't disappear.

"Soleanna." Shadow's voice startled me out of the reverie I had fallen into, about what could be lurking behind those deadly eyes, and apparently – basing off the sudden jump he gave – it gave Sonic quite the start too.

The eyes snapped sharply over to him, and their unwavering stare became slightly piqued with interest.

"Well, hello Shadow," a silky purr came from the area in the dark where the body belonging to the two eyes must have been. Though it was smoothed over with a honeyed tone, the sickly sweetness of it absolutely oozed with spite. "It's been a long time since I've seen you." Shadow's ruby eyes narrowed, and I swear I saw Blaze's hand go and wrap around his. But then again, it was really dark in there.

"Same goes to you," Shadow countered easily, and by the tone of his voice it was simple to tell they had bantered like this before. The glint of fangs could be seen as an invisible mouth stretched into a smile, evidently pleased at his words.

"We need your help." Sonic spoke up before any of us could warn him. It was made obvious that Soleanna had spoken to Shadow before, and had taken quite a liking to him, but she was known to be closed off to others.

The eyes shot over to him, immediately taking on their guarded look once again. I gave an inaudible groan, my hand passing over my eyes as I mourned the loss of the little trust she had in us, thrown away by four careless words.

"Why would the great Sonic the Hedgehog need _my _help?" she snarled, narrowing her gaze into azurite slits. It was a jab meant to hit his ego spot-on. And it worked. She was hinting at the fact that he had let himself get beaten by a little girl; Mosaic to be exact.

Sonic flinched slightly, his hand curling into a fist as he glared at the eyes, at where her body should have been.

"You know why." Shadow's voice cut across the air again, and though her gaze remained on Sonic, she spoke directly to him with;

"Indeed I do. I've been watching you all for some time now." Her eyes slanted to one side as she tilted her head at us, more curious than threatening.

"Then you'll help us." Shadow's words were more a statement than a question. I could tell it was risky talking to her like that, and apparently so could everyone else, because right then the tension in the air thickened to a point that I was nearly choking on it.

"Who said that?" The musing tone Soleanna had taken on agitated Shadow enough for him to emit a low growl. It instantly set her on alert, and her eyes hardened to flints.

"I don't owe you anything, Shadow," she snapped, her voice dripping with venom. "So stop thinking I do!" With that, the eyes disappeared and we were left in the wake of her anger, the air quivering with the aftermath of her outburst.

No one seemed willing to say anything, let alone ask the dark hedgehog what she meant. Shadow seemed even less willing to answer any questions; crouching slightly with his head inclined, a scowl etched onto his face.

It wasn't really a good idea to just sit there and not do anything, but right then, it was hard to think of what else we were supposed to do. Soleanna had already proved that her temper could be easily set off, even by a few simple words.

"It isn't worth it." Shadow spoke up again, lifting himself to his feet. "Come on. We'll come back later."

* * *

**A bit longer, and a bit more uneventful. Blame school.**

**Read and Review!**

**~xoxo WinglessAngel**


End file.
